


Adore

by arysa13



Series: 2019 Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: They're at a bar with all their friends and Clarke is sitting in Bellamy's lap and no one realizes he's playing with her ass.Voted best consensual smut fic under 2000 words in BFWA After Dark 2019





	Adore

Clarke has been sitting in Bellamy’s lap for the better part of an hour before he finally decides to do something about it. He asked her not to wear any panties to the bar tonight, and she happily obliged, already getting wet just thinking about what he might have in store fore her.

Their friends had rolled their eyes in disgust when he pulled her into his lap. Apparently there is only so much PDA the group can handle. Clarke thinks they’re just jealous.  

She’s barely listened to the conversation so far, wondering when Bellamy is going to touch her. Now, he drags his fingers up her thigh and presses his fingertips to her clit. She spreads her legs, just enough to give him access to her pussy. Not so much that if someone happens to look under the table they’ll get an eyeful.

Bellamy gently rubs her clit, and Clarke balls her hands into fists, biting her lip. She should be good at this by now, but it still takes everything she’s got not to alert everyone around her to the fact that her boyfriend is fingering her under the table.

Bellamy’s fingers move from her clit and down her slit, and he dips them into her dripping cunt. She’s so wet she’s probably left a wet patch on the front of his pants. Clarke only half stifles a whimper as Bellamy’s fingers sink inside her. She quickly takes a sip of her drink, in case anyone had noticed. Thankfully, Murphy and Raven seem to be having some kind of intense argument, and the others are too wrapped up in it to pay any attention to what Clarke and Bellamy are doing.

Bellamy removes his fingers from her pussy, much to Clarke’s disappointment. She’d barely gotten started. He doesn’t even put his fingers in his mouth to lick off her juices. His other hand, innocently resting on her thigh until this point, drags her skirt up. He pulls the whole thing up to her waist, so if she stood up right now, her entire ass and pussy would be on display. Her cunt pulses.

When he’s done adjusting her skirt, he wraps his arm around her waist, holding her tightly in place. Then he takes his other hand, the one with his fingers still coated in her juices, and slips it between their bodies. He presses a wet finger against her asshole. Clarke jolts upright. Oh god. He’s going to finger her ass, right here at this table, with all their friends surrounding them.

He leans in close, putting his lips to her ear. “Okay?” he whispers.

Clarke nods sharply. Her ass throbs. She’s pretty sure she’s never wanted anything more than she wants Bellamy’s finger in her ass right now. He pushes in past her tight entrance, and she gasps. Loud enough for all their friends to turn to her in confusion.

“I, uh—” she swallows. Bellamy wriggles his finger inside her. “I just remembered… I think I left my hair straightener on.”

“You didn’t straighten your hair,” Raven points out. Clarke tries not to squirm as Bellamy burrows his finger deeper into her ass, up to his knuckle.

“Oh, right,” Clarke says, forcing a smile. Raven gives her a weird look, but turns back to Murphy to continue telling him why he’s wrong.

Clarke’s head spins. Bellamy’s finger stills inside her, and she wriggles against him, desperate for him to continue. She rocks her hips, fucking herself on his finger, hoping none of their friends will notice her movements.

She feels him press a second finger against her ass, and she stops breathing for a moment. She can feel her ass stretching open as his second finger enters her, and she moans out loud. Her head drops to the table.

“Are you okay?” Harper asks. When Bellamy has both fingers all the way inside her, he starts thrusting them inside her, fingering her ass while she tries to compose herself so that their friends don’t catch on to what’s happening.

“I—” Clarke says. She whimpers. “I’m not feeling so great,” she manages.

“You only had one drink, lightweight,” Raven scoffs. “Bellamy, your girlfriend is pathetic.”

Bellamy kisses her shoulder. “You okay, baby?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Clarke says honestly. She doesn’t know much of anything right now, can’t think straight. The only thing that exists in Bellamy’s fingers in her ass, driving her slowly towards insanity. She can feel her orgasm building, and she tries to hold back. She knows she won’t be able to stay silent if she comes.

“If you’re going to vomit, please don’t do it here,” Murphy says.

Clarke just shakes her head. It feels too good, she doesn’t want him to stop, but she can’t let him make her come here.

“Bellamy,” she says, her voice strained from trying to keep her orgasm at bay. He thrusts his fingers into her particularly forcefully and Clarke barely stifles a moan. “On second thought, I think I am going to be sick,” she says. She pulls her skirt down, and Bellamy pulls his fingers from her ass. Clarke heads for the side door of the bar, bursting out into the alleyway. She glances around, making sure she’s alone before her fingers are on her clit, rubbing furiously, trying to get herself off before she has to go back in there.

Bellamy is only a few seconds behind her, and he grabs her wrist, forcing her to stop playing with herself.

“Too much for you to handle, huh, baby?” he says, backing her against the brick wall.

“I nearly came in front of all our friends,” she accuses.

“I’m sorry,” he says, kissing her softly. “Let me make it up to you.” He brings his hand between her legs and starts fondling her clit.

Clarke huffs. “Stop teasing me and fuck my ass already.”

“So demanding,” Bellamy laughs. He lets her turn around, and she hikes up her skirt again, before putting her hands on the brick wall and sticking her ass out for him. He spreads her ass cheeks and circles his wet finger around her asshole. His finger probes her ass, and then he’s replacing it with the fat head of his cock.

He pushes into her, and she moans as he stretches her tight hole with his massive cock. “God, I love your ass,” Bellamy groans. He thrusts into her, starts fucking her ass just like she wants. “Love that you get so turned on when I play with your asshole. Love fucking your ass so much.”

“Yes,” Clarke answers, panting. “Fuck my ass, Bell. Make me come.”

“Of course, baby. You always come so hard when I fuck your ass. Gonna fill your ass with my come. Would you like that?”

“Yes! Come in my ass, please!”

“You gotta come first, baby. How about you play with your clit, hm? We don’t want to be out here too long or we’ll get caught.”

Clarke obeys, her hand flying to her clit. It doesn’t take much to push her over the edge, and then she’s coming, crying out, her ass trembling, liquid rushing out of her pussy.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy groans. “I’m coming.”

True to his word, Bellamy shoves his cock as deep as he can inside her, and fills her ass with his come.

“You think you can keep it inside you?” Bellamy murmurs. He pulls out of her and Clarke clenches her ass cheeks, trying to keep his come from dripping out of her as she stands up straight.

“I don’t know,” she says. He’s tucking his cock away as she turns back to face him.

“You gotta hold it in or you’ll get come everywhere,” Bellamy says. “You don’t want our friends to know you’ve got my come in your ass, do you?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I can hold it in,” she says. She squeezes her ass cheeks together tighter.

“Good girl,” Bellamy says, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I know.” She never tires of hearing it though. “I love you too.”

“Shall we go back in?”

“I just want to go home so we can be alone and you can fuck me properly.”

“One more hour. Then we can sneak off. I have to see who wins this argument between Raven and Murphy, or whether it just ends in them fucking.”

“Raven will win. Then they’ll fuck. And then they can stop complaining about us fucking all the time.”

“I like the sound of that.”  


End file.
